


Two Worlds in Rotation.

by MayumiSato



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Futuristic and fluffy AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayumiSato/pseuds/MayumiSato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finally conquering the project of his dreams, the engineer of development of Habitable Regions, Arthur Kirkland, doesn't want to let it be ruined by the absurd suggestions of his younger colleague. Unfortunately, they're starting to get late in their schedule due to their disagreements  and Arthur ends up having to use the only mean he has to control Alfred F. Jones: seduction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time translating one of my works to english and I apologize for any mistakes that you may find here. I'm doing my best and I hope that I can get better in this with practice. By the way, I want to thank SearchForMercury for being my beta in this project. Any mistakes that you may find here, it's my own fault because I still played a bit with the text after her revision. She helped me a lot and I'm really grateful. 
> 
> The brazilian portuguese allow many things with the language that I'm not sure if it's common in english. I tried to be loyal to my writing style but I don't know if this is going to end well so please leave a review after reading it! I need support in these first moments!
> 
> This was originally a HUGE one-shot written for a event with the theme "Futuristic but not apocalyptic AU". I choose to divide it in four parts because it's more easy to translate it this way.
> 
> I wish you all a great experience reading this! I hope to see you soon!:3

First Part:

 

Arthur Kirkland, unlike his brothers, took forever to get the typical ambitious spirit of his lineage. As a child, he considered himself happy with his quiet life on Earth and never imagined himself going to other planets to pursue a career that potentially could give him great powers. Since the planet he lived on was a huge environmental and cultural preservation area, he knew there were considerable chances that he acquired a modest future, like maybe becoming a florist, and he was as pleased as he was aware of this possibility. Work with spacecraft on Mars? Deal with problems of loss of particles in teleporters on the Moon? Hmph. Not a chance. He didn't want a career that revolved around machines, particles, and numbers. _Math is torture_ , concluded an eight-year's old Arthur solving his quadratic equations. Moreover, the Earth was the original planet where there was beauty, comfort, and serenity without the need for complex-technological-weird-things. If he could stay there and take care of a beautiful garden, he would be happy forever.

Or so he thought until he reached the age of twelve. 

In the year 3052, when Arthur was in his early teens, confused and lost in relation to all his prior convictions, a light came to show him a new path -- the light of a three-dimensional hologram used to show the lecture of Professor Matthew Jones to a class of students, one of the notable names in the department of engineering in the development of Habitable Regions. 

This lecture changed Arthur's whole perspective about the universe. He almost couldn't breathe, hearing about all the adjustments that the planets passed in order to become areas where humans could live comfortably. It was impressive to see how many things needed to be planned so that a planet could pass from a desert with toxic fumes to a modern and organized urban area. And there was an art in planning these Regions which was extremely admirable. New types of buildings, new types of roads, new types of recreational areas -- creating a new Habitable Region meant taking the first step towards the emergence of a completely new culture. 

It was amazing. Being an engineer of DHR was a profession in which one would create a home for thousands of people at present and for all their future generations. It was a work whose final product would last until the end of times and keep developing autonomously over the centuries, earning a history, an identity.

Upon leaving the room at the end of the lesson, Arthur Kirkland still had questions about his body, other boys, and his own personality, but now he had one certain about his future. He would become an engineer of D.H.R.

Thus it was this that initiated his ambitious phase and Arthur did not allow for his passion to be diluted by all the problems and skeptics he faced. By the way, there were many skeptics and problems. The training of an engineer of D.H.R was complicated from start to finish. Only two Habitable Regions offered the courses and each course only had about twenty people per year. Therefore, Arthur Kirkland had to be among the first twenty places in the entrance exam to attend one of the colleges he wanted. With this goal in mind, he completely threw away his personal life during high school. Not even the vaguely frustrating, gentle warnings from his mother that, "You should not spend all day studying, when you know you won't be able to pass on what you want, honey. Just try to enjoy your teenage days," managed to divert him from his goal.

It was comically shocking when -- different from what his parents, siblings, teachers, classmates, neighbors, acquaintances and even some strangers expected -- his efforts had taken effect and he finished his high school, packed up to move to the Moon, leaving everyone dumbstruck and still absorbing the new information. Arthur Kirkland went from a kid who just wanted to plant some roses to a student of one of the most complex and limited courses of the universe. How unpredictable were the Kirklands.

Attending college was not easier than getting through the course. D.H.R engineers needed exceptionally high grades in mathematics, astrophysics, civil engineering, architecture, history of art, and more. Only six students graduated from a twenty person class. Among those graduates was an exhausted and satisfied Arthur Kirkland.

Achieving a Planetary Project was the last and equally hard next objective for Arthur. It was not every day that a planet could become habitable and, when the opportunity rose, hundreds of people wanted a job with few vacancies. Some of these people waited decades to become a part of such a project. In the end, most of them could never design a planet and had to settle for small jobs such as creating a new model of a building under certain parameters to a planet already inhabited or refining the construction of an architectural structure in natural satellite also already populated.

Ha! As if Arthur would let that happen to him. If one were to just design an insignificant floating building, it would have been better for him to stay on Earth! His ultimate goal was a planet. This was a dream that consumed him entirely while it burned inside his chest. He had kept drawings of several new types of constructions to suit the most diverse circumstances in his desk. Shapes, colors and themes inhabited his imagination. Sometimes, while going along the road Altitude 02 in his antigravity car, he looked at the blue Earth in the distance, his original home, and wondered how the future planet that he would plan from scratch would be. Maybe a frozen planet? Or a planet filled with active volcanoes? He dreamed and worked too much. Due to his ultimate ambition, he picked up the most complicated and unpleasant works to establish his name. He had dinners with influential people in the same business that he probably would slap in any other situation. All his efforts came from the hope of one day being able to create a whole new world somewhere in the galaxy.

Finally, on a certain morning in which he was asleep for a long time, after finishing a particularly complicated project - Dear God, how exhausting was making adjustments in the artificial climatic conditions of an underground Habitable Region - he was awakened by the annoying and alarmingly high-pitched noise of his holographic messaging device, which should have already been called five times if it had already reached this volume.

It was with a hostile snarl, a staggering gait, and silent promises of revenge that he attended the messaging device and saw the face of Francis Bonnefoy appear on the screen. In that moment, he wished with all his heart that holographic devices allowed the transfer of contact so he could punch him right in the face in that very second. Argh. Technology still had much to improve.

He was about to scream at Francis. Just because he was his old college roommate and one or another night of sexual curiosity, didn't mean he could keep calling so insistently and...!

"Have you seen what's going on Network , Arthur?" Francis asked before Mr. Kirkland could say anything scathing. There was such a peculiar gleam in his eyes that Arthur's anger was momentarily dimmed by his own curiosity.

He wanted to ask what happening on the Net was so fucking important, but again Francis did not let him speak. However, it didn't seem like he wanted to prevent him from talking. He was just too desperate to say whatever it was. Noticing this, Arthur felt his curiosity rise and begin to fill with anxiety.

"They got one," Bonnefoy said, dropping an expiration that seemed to been saved for many years.

"A what?"

"A habitable planet."

"..."

"And we're on the list of engineers of DHR invited to participate in the direction of the project."

This time, Arthur's response was not stopped by Francis but by his own sobs. Loud sobs, laden with emotions, memories and hopes accumulated for twenty years. Hiccups finally admitting the uncertainty and insecurity that he tried to hold back for so many years. Sobs of pure relief. Sobs that were so strong that left his body aching.

Arthur dropped to his knees and continued to cry while the hologram in front smiled, becoming more and more blurred by his tears.  
  


      ---

 

  
As stated, a planet was Arthur's original plan. His final project. A planet took ten years to be fully planned and another ten years to build. When Arthur finished this task, he would be fifty- two years old and could retire with the cozy certainty that his biggest dream had been realized.

So he had reason to believe that now he should only enjoy his happiness and everlasting peace because nothing could possibly bother him, right? And he actually thought so before meeting Mr. Jones, the man responsible for convincing him that people can find displeasure even in the most potentially delectable conditions.

  
No, no. He wasn't Mr. Matthew Jones, that kind man who used a teddy bear to talk about his fascinating profession to twelve year old boys and girls. He wished. Unfortunately, this Jones was his son. Alfred F. Jones. The unbearable, annoying, stupid, and unbelievably immature Alfred.

Oh, their first meeting. How could Arthur ever forget that date. The day on which Alfred came late to the reunion with loads and loads of pills of instantaneous nutrition that he was eating in the loudest way Arthur had the displeasure to see and hear. Previously, Mr. Kirkland didn't even know that someone could chew pills of supplement, producing the sound of a stone being ground!

When Arthur had the good sense to ask about his identity, since his delay meant that he had not had the opportunity to present himself, Mr. Jones smiled broadly and replied without caring at all about the hostile denotation of the question "May I know who the hell do you think you are?!" issued by an impatient Arthur Kirkland:

"Finally! I thought that the star of the meeting would not have a chance to perform! Alfred F. Jones at your disposal, ladies and gentlemen! Glad to meet you all!"

Preferring to ignore his own anger, the next question of Arthur was, of course... 

"This 'F' stands for...?" 

"Oh!" Mr. Jones opened his eyes with an air of surprise that was definitely fake, considering how it was followed by the most cunning smile and comment that Arthur Kirkland witnessed in his thirty-two years of life. "Listen, old man. I really understand that you want to know me better, but we're in the middle of a meeting here!" To make the matters worse, he took on a tone similar to the one of an adult explaining a rule to a child, adding a smile that had the audacity to look embarrassed, while spreading his arms in a mocking manner "Let's have some professionalism, ok?" 

It was hate at first sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all very much for the kudos and the reviews! I'm really glad with the support I'm receiving because I really need it right now! As I told before, this is my first time translating one of my works and I'm still very insecure but I hope to get better at this with the experience. 
> 
> Also, I would like to thank caffeinecrazedfangirl for being my beta in this chapter and to apologize for SearchForMercury because I really couldn't waited to post this chapter(but I hope we can work together next time)! All the grammar mistakes you may find here you can blame on me, since I still played a bit with the text after receiving the revised version.
> 
> In the next chapter, I'm gonna explain a bit about the clothes in the Moon because this is a T-rated fanfiction and this aspect of the story will become relevant very soon.
> 
> Again, thank you all for the support! Please leave a review or kudos if you're liking the story! That's it! Have fun!=D  
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Second Part:

 

Alfred F. Jones was the youngest member of the project's direction. He had just completed his college and had done no more than two or three jobs before receiving his current position. No matter how good his grades were, it was noticeable that he was in the project just because his father's sucess made people automatically reach the conclusion that he must also be a genius.

Well, suffice to say that people were wrong.

Maybe it was because he was too young. Maybe it was because he was inexperienced. Maybe it was simply because he was such a goddamn prick.

What was certain is that the fascinating meetings that Arthur hoped to have with other engineers to let their imagination and knowledge generate a new world, now had become gatherings to prevent Alfred from adding absurds to the project.

That was outrageous. They could hardly do anything productive, since seventy percent of the meeting consisted of Alfred releasing unacceptable suggestions and Arthur refusing them with a fury that he didn't even try to contain.

They fought day after day. Indeed, the meetings had a minimal advance before Alfred said something, but in general, little had been established there, except that Alfred F. Jones was an idiot and that Arthur Kirkland was an enemy with a aggressive-aggressive style.

Facing many complications and confrontations, in the third month of the project, Arthur finally felt that he had reached his limit. When he came out of the meeting room, after damaging his voice from shouting " _Do you really want to make the hospitals of this planet have the shape of the logo of superheroes?! This proposal makes no sense!_ ", and after receiving arguments such as " _But superheroes save people! And do you know what also saves people, Kirkland? Hospitals! Wow, you couldn't even understand this? Your generation really need to upgrade!_ ", Arthur Kirkland was so done with everything, frustrated and unhappy that he resorted to a help that he only asked on the apex of his despair, sexual frustration or both.

“I don't know what to do anymore, Francis.” he groaned exhausted, leaning against the wall in the hallway outside the meeting room. “I was sure that he would get tired with time and let us do our job, but it seems that it's getting worse every day. We're ridiculously late.”

The hallway of the meeting room was a quiet and undisturbed location. Although the back walls were flawless white, the front walls were composed of transparent material, allowing the contemplation of the city below, the infinitude of stars in front of it and the Earth grandly placed in space, looking very close when viewed from that position. That was a corridor with the impersonality of a business building, in which there was nothing but white doors, a silent drinks machine and a constantly empty trash can. Therefore, that location was an acceptable refuge for a deeply troubled engineer.

In contrast to Arthur's dispair, Francis's smile was bright and had a touch of secret fun.

“Of course it's getting worse every day. You disapprove everything he proposes, so he tries to bring new ideas and convince you to accept them. It's only natural, that's what I think.”

Mr.Kirkland merely made a sound of disapproval to show his discontent and offense with that answer. " _You disapprove everything he proposes, so it's natural that he will continue to do stupid proposals all the time_ ". What a ridiculous statement. Arthur wasn't the villain and his continuing disapproval of Alfred's non-sense was the only natural thing there.

He was the victim. He struggled for years to get that job and a jerk kid was completely ruining the experience that he had always dreamed about.

“If you really want to appease him, why not adopt some of his projects?”

The question of Bonnefoy was immediately followed by a sarcastic and somewhat horrified laugh coming from his listener.

“You can't be serious.” Arthur's mouth was smiling, but his eyes were wide “A planet that has any of the projects from that kid would be doomed to ridicule. Think about how its inhabitants would be debauched for living there. We don't want to encourage bullying between planets, Bonnefoy .” Arthur concluded partially ironic. Partially .

“You mean you're determined to not accept his suggestions?” Francis questioned again, giving a very careful and subtly confrotational glance to the colleague beside him.

Arthur took a deep breath. He understood the implied lines in that question. Yes, the project was delayed and they could lose their vacations because of this. Theoretically, it would be easier to accept one or two stupids plans to allow the progress of their work. However ... That was a special project. It was the planet he had managed to work on after so, so much effort. The greatest achievement of his career. The only thing he aimed so hard in his life.

He couldn't allow his masterpiece to have intersection of routes that formed "emoctions _"_  when viewed from above.

“Unlike  _some cases_ that I know, I actually worked a lot to get this project.” he snorted, touching his forehead with one hand and feeling that his brows had furrowed without him realizing it. “I won't let it be spoiled for a twenty-three years old boy.”

“In this case, you have only one option.”

Arthur's chest contracted with a bad feeling. He crossed his arms defensively.

“That would be ... ?”

“Seduce him .”

Arthur almost choked on his own saliva. He slowly turned his neck and stared intensely Francis Bonnefoy with a mortified expression.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Oh, you know what they say.” Bonnefoy spoke, the bastard, looking very entertained with every word coming out of his mouth. “People listen with more attention when they are in bed. Or anywhere you meet for your adventures, actually. After all, I have the impression that Jones is somewhat impulsive and I know you transmit your usual savagery for your lewd activities.”

The casualness with which Francis was proposing such a thing was horrifying. He wasn't seeing how absurd was that idea...? That had never crossed Arthur's mind! He and Alfred! Why he and Alfred...!

“How can I...? How that would even work? For God's sakes, we hate each other guts! He is the last person in the galaxy that I would ...!”

“For three reasons.” Francis said calmly, showing three fingers. “First, I think Jones has a crush on you. This is why he insists on proving himself to you. His project goals are absurd, yet physically possible. Imagine the amount of effort he must put to create one every week. I don't think he would do that, unless he had a _burning desire_ to impress you, my dear .” All the arguments presented by Francis were equally amazing and terrible because they were somehow strangely logical. “Secondly, since when you're so sentimental? I know you from other nights and sordid episodes, Arthur. Don't try to play the innocent virgin in front of me.” Listening to this part, Arthur made a grumpy growl deep in his throat, but still didn't contradict that remotely and remained quiet to hear the rest. “Finally, the advantages are huge, Eyebrows. You will return to take the lead of the project of your dreams and will be able to achieve your goal sleeping with a particularly desirable individual. What are you complaining about?”

“Desirable?” Arthur raised a questioning eyebrow. He closed his eyes and shook his head in disapproval. “Hmpf, your uncontrolled beast. Unlike you, I have my standards.”

“So you really didn't notice it? Come on, Eyebrows. This place is not like Earth, where they wear those loose cloths. Our clothes adapt and stick to our body. There isn't much room for imagination.”

To the great sorrow of Arthur, those arguments made perfect sense.

“This is really the best ...”. Mr. Kirkland sighed exasperatedly in disbelief at what he was about to do. “I mean, the only option I have, isn't it?”

Francis shrugged with a perverse satisfaction that didn't emit any disagreement with this opinion.

“What do you think?”

One single time. If he had sex with Jones once and used that to his advantage, all their problems would be solved.

Sex with Jones. Creating a planet with hospitals in the form of logos of superheroes.

“I think I have to start to use capsules of perfume again when I come to the meetings.” he said, and his voice just by accident sounded a bit hoarse and low. Though the prospect of seducing Jones was humilliating, he didn't had sex in a very long time and the clothes of the Moon really left no room for imagination.

Francis patted his right shoulder in friendly way, however Arthur avoided turning to him to see his expression. He had the feeling that any one of them would be unbearably annoying.

Damnit.

 

* * *

 

As a legitimate terraqueous, Arthur had a basic education on the Earth's fauna, which gave him knowledge enough to know that he wasn't a direct predator like Bonnefoy. While Francis was more akin to an eagle hovering over a region and advancing a prey as soon as detects it, Arthur's techines were more feline. Peeking closer and grabbing at the right moment. Therefore, his approach was excruciatingly slow. His methods and moves were calculated and subtle.

Counting that what Francis had told him was true and Jones had a secret crush on him, Arthur Kirkland went on to make certain movements that would go unnoticed to the average person, but which definitely would call the attention of anyone who felt a certain attraction to him. They could increase this attraction too, if he had any luck.

He had this perspective, even though he wasn't so confident that his plans would pass as well in practice as in theory.

The only indication that Alfred F. Jones had a crush on him was a guess and Francis Bonnefoy wasn't exactly the most reliable human being of all the Habitable Regions. There was a big chance that all this was an elaborate joke. Arthur kept that fear until the last second.

So it was quite a surprise when he found out that it was quite easy to sadistically provoke adorable and fun reactions from Jones.

If Arthur stared fixedly in his eyes, Alfred blushed in a few seconds and although he shouted with a pout, angry phrases like " _What's your problem, Kirkland! If you want to say something, say it_!" he became quite lovely in the eyes of Mr. Kirkland.

When Arthur passed his hand quickly over Jones's shoulder to greet him before sitting down to start the meeting, he could fell the tension in his muscles appear automatically.

And though it could be because Arthur hadn't noticed it before, never was so obvious that Alfred spent the entire meeting giving quick glances in his direction.

Feeling more confident, Arthur was also becoming bolder. " _Hey, Jones. Are you busy now? Obviously you're not. Listen, I'm feeling my clothes getting out of adjustment. Can you check if it is well glued to my body?_ ". " _Sit closer to me, Jones._ _This way, you can_ _see better my calculations. We don't need to scream all the time, do we?_ ". " _I think one of your thousands of pills of instantaneous nutrition fell under you legs._ _Excuse me_ _. Let me check ..._ ".

If his techniques were beginning to border on comical, so were Alfred's innocent reactions. The outraged, shocked and embarrassed way how Alfred would scream a " _What the hell, Arthur!_ " without moving away from him was ridiculously adorable.

At the moment, Arthur's biggest problem was that Alfred seemed to be playing that game too.

Arthur Kirkland didn't know exactly why, but since his first attempts to seduce Alfred, the behavior of the latter had already changed. Not always in a positive way. Arthur couldn't say if Alfred was taking revenge, if that was the treatment he gave to people with whom he was used or if it was ... Er ...

Overall, there were two types of odd behavior that he was showing even in moments in which Arthur didn't take the initiative to tease him.

The first was made of a more provocative nature. Suddenly, Alfred began to become super interested in making sexual jokes and phrases with double meanings and dedicate them with a charming smile and the most cynical blink of all times to Arthur. Once, he casually put a hand in one of the sides of Arthur's waist, when Mr. Kirkland stood up, justifying himself with a " _You're so clumsy ! I thought you would fall... Falls are dangerous at your age, you know!_ " ... Well, Alfred's heroic principles did not explain the soft and almost curious pressure that his fingers were applying sinuously - for a longer time than necessary, mind you - in Arthur 's hips.

Moreover, the amount of times that Alfred began to whisper his (still ridiculous, despite everything) opinions inside Arthur's ear, with his lips dangerously close to the lobe, when someone else was talking in meetings, was very disconcerting. Before that, Arthur didn't even know that Alfred could whisper!

The second was made of a more gentle nature. Inexplicably, Jones began to occasionally show some consideration to Arthur and, somehow, this behaviour was even more distressing than the other. His gestures were simple, yet so purely sweet that Arthur 's chest hurt a little for seeing them. Things such as the caution that Alfred had to see if the gravitational level in the room was adjusted enough so that Arthur wouldn't feel dizzy, the fact that he started to always bring a cup of tea with him, when he left the meeting to get his coffe, or the fact that the always ate - even if he still complained about that every time - the usually rejected homemade salade that Arthur brought for the lunch meetings table, made Arthur Kirkland so, so happy that he wanted to hide his face in his hands.

Yes, the situation looked wonderful. Arthur was entertained, moved and more than a little turned-on. However, what made the situation so wonderful also made it dangerous.

Arthur's primary intention was to leave the sexual and aggressive tensions between him and Jones reach their maximum so that they would have a night of wild sex, giving him the chance to emotionally blackmail the naive Jones with the old " _You aren't listening to me after all we did that night? Now I see that you just wanted to use my body!_ " and all that stuff.

However, this ultimate goal began to become something more and more distant and less relevant in the process.

Damn that Jones with that sudden kindness and those lovely and discreet reactions to attempts of seduction. Feeling kind of flattered and softened with the unexplained and abrupt attention he was receiving, Arthur Kirkland couldn't help but try to repay them in part. He was a gentleman, after all.

He grumbled and complained about some of the mannerisms of Jones as much as before, but his new attitude was significantly different from the previous one. Compared to the period in which all the interactions between them were composed of sincere impatience and hostility, now even at the times when Arthur was angry with Alfred, his anger had a touch of affection.

_That stupid boy. It's so adorable how he creates all these projects that seems to come out of a child's imagination. Oh, dear. How can he look so confident saying so many stupid things? I have to admit that this absurd confidence that he emits it's kind of exciting. The way his eyes sparkle when he speaks about his passions is ... Well._

In the end, his attempts to be friendly with Alfred probably left the desired proportions. What should be a cordial relationship of accumulated sexual tension became strangely similar to a ... Friendship with accumulated sexual tension? Or something worse?

He didn't notice exactly when this change happened. In fact, he realized this when it was too late to reverse the damages. One day, he saw Alfred laughing at one of the stories that he told about his older brothers, felt a smile grow spontaneously on his own lips and before he could disguise it, he saw Jones return it in a way that took his breath away. That was when he finally knew. His heart missed a beat. At that moment, Arthur Kirkland realized that he was completely lost.

No. No. No. No.

Seducing Alfred was something waaay different from liking him!

That wasn't good at all. If Arthur continued to sink in that feeling, he could end up losing everything. The chance to blackmail Alfred, the chance to sleep with Alfred and the chance to maintain a friendship with Alfred.

He was pretty sure that Alfred wouldn't reject him if he was pulled against him and had their bodies pressed together. However, Arthur didn't think Alfred would accept so easily that painful, warm and sweet affection that he was starting to feel.

Arthur could no longer take any risks. He had to go back to the safe route. Be damned the newly formed friendship between them. Be damned those cravings that his heart was beginning to feel. The moment to sleep with Alfred and blackmail him had come.

Thus, in a common Wednesday and right after a turbulent meeting, he turned to Alfred and suggested with the more professional look that he archieved:

“If you really want to evaluate the possibility of realization of your project to create musical streets that change colours, I think we shouldn't discuss this here. Do you have any appointment tonight?”

“Er... No?” Alfred tilted his head to the side, clearly confused by this question. The innocence of that question caused a wave of affection and guilt go through Arthur Kirkland. Being pragmatic, he opted for erasing these two sensations.

“Great.” Arthur sighed and gave him a small smile that blended conformism, relief and melancholy. “Let's go to a coffeshop. “

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank all of you for the kudos and reviews that I received! They're truly wonderful and I'm very grateful for all of them! In this chapter, the reason why this fic is rated "T" will appear so... BE PREPARED! 
> 
> Anyway, I would like to thank again my beta for this chapter: caffeinecrazedfangirl. She really helped me a lot and any mistakes that you may find here are my own fault because I still played a bit with the text after the revision(as always). 
> 
> I'm still a insecure newbie when it comes to translations so any support from my readers would be really nice at this moment!
> 
> BTW, the clothes in the moon are like... They're one piece and they cover all the body. They're also glued to your skin until the region of the neck. Above it it's when they start to become loose because the helmet part can be taken off from your face in the same way we would do with a hood. You can also open only the front part - the "glass part" - of your helmet. However, there's two security locks in the clothes so you can only open the glass part of the helmet if you're in places that fits some security measures and you can only put down your hemelt or taking off your clothes in places with security measures way more advanced. 
> 
> Sorry if my explanation was bad. It's hard to describe it in my native language so it's even worse to describe it in english.
> 
> Anyway, I wish you have fun with this chapter and I hope that you may leave kudos or reviews after you finish it! Bai, bai!:3
> 
> _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

Third Part:

 

A volcano can throw its ashes in the air for days before it erupts, but when that happen, it's sudden, fast and uncontrollable.

Arthur chose to not make any bold move when they were in that coffeshop. Instead, he prefered to left the boiling tension between then build up gradually until it reached its maximum point of pressure to explode with force. Sitting on the opposite side of the table, he briefly ended the discussion about musical streets and talked with Alfred about Habitable Regions, about his college years, about the cultural differences between the Moon and Earth and about some of the unbearable people with whom he had been forced to socialize in their field of work. However, he would occasionally give a half-smile that oozed malice and a voracious look that conveyed the clear message "I wouldn't mind if you threw me in that table and trusted into me so hard that we wouldn't be able to stand up for hours.". In the course of the dinner, he touched Jone's knee slightly, slowly melted his lower lip and overall, tested Alfred's ability to contain himself with great creativity.

He couldn't really feel guilty or minimally embarrassed by such movements when Alfred was also a participant in this game.

Yes, during most of the time, Jones was commenting about his interests, about his teenager's adventures and about family stories so strange and comical that they were almost unbelievable.  Both of them enjoyed the light conversation between two friends as Alfred spoke of fun and casual affairs... But sometimes he also sucked for way longer than necessary the spoon he used to stir coffe, approached their faces and moved his eyebrows suggestively in a bold and little playful way, as if to say "Do you wanna bet that I'm brave enough to go under this desk and suck you, Kirkland?".

Oh. The hours in the cafe were very delectable. Also, quite torturing, of course.

When they finally realized that it was too late in the night for them to continue (wasting time) in the coffeeshop, both shared the bill and Alfred insistently offered a ride to Kirkland, since the latter had consumed a glass of wine - apparently, a large amount of alcohol for the parameters of the Moon - and would have to take a taxi otherwise. "You gonna owe me this, Kirkland.", Alfred joked and Arthur laugh for more than one reason. Everything was going according to the plan.

Alfred's car was stylish, modern and comfortable. The owner didn't fit much with it. Arthur saw him more as someone who had an old and messy car gave by his dad. Something more “teenager” like. Instead, that car was one of a young adult with a brilliant career and, well, Arthur had nothing to complain about that, considering that he practically sank into his chair's soft foams. Moreover, the car smelled of fresh mint and had a cold micro-climate with the right level of humidity that left him considerably more relaxed.

That was good. Arthur Kirkland had worked all day and needed a nice rest before having several rounds of animal sex with a boy nine years younger than him.

They were absolutely silent on the way to Arthur's home. The only sounds inside that space were the GPS voice giving instructions to Alfred and the delicate beatings coming from the sound device in the car. Their silence was one of caution and wait. Arthur saw by the reflection of his side window that Alfred was giving quick, cautious and reserved glances in his direction. In his own glances, he watched how Alfred was gripping the steering wheel with all his strength, despite the apparent absence of reasons for him to feel anxious. Oh. Arthur knew very well that that absence was only apparent. After all, Arthur Kirkland, himself, couldn't stop hitting in his own leg with his fist and breathing deeply, being very conscious about how much he craved, longed for the person next to him.

When they reached Arthur's house, the air inside the car seemed to have become warmer and wetter, regardless of how that phenomenon was scientifically unlikely in such a modern vehicle.

“So ...” Alfred let out a heavy breath. He still couldn't face the person next to him and his head was bowed to the wheel as if he was utterly focused on the image of that object. “You live here.”

“Indeed.” said Arthur, turning to him and looking at him with a friendly softness in his eyes.

Mr. Jones decided to risk turning his face toward him and, apparently, it was all he could do at that moment. Even if his head was now turned to Arthur, his eyes couldn't keep still and ran to different directions.

“Er ... I had fun tonight, Kirkland.” he smiled with obvious discomfort, looking at the ceiling of the car, instead of his listener, by an awkward angle. “You ain't so boring if there's alcohol around.”

“Don't make a big deal of this matter. A glass of wine.” Arthur snorted disdainfully. Then, aiming to add more spice to the dialogue, he let his lips curl and remarked provocatively. “It can't be helped if you, lunists, are terrible at dealing with something that takes a little of your self control.”

The Adam's apple of Alfred moved quickly.

“I-I guess you're going to enter now, right?” he asked and his smile seemed indecisive and about to break in strange lines on his face. His nervousness was evident and charming. Something in the appearance of that twenty-three years old man so anxious, shy and confused with a discret exchange of flirtations between them became widely desirable for Arthur.

“Yes, I will.” The response was instant and firm.

The shadow of disappointment that passed in Alfred's face hasn't gone unnoticed by the person next to him.

“Oh, right!” he exclaimed sudden and his tone of voice and volume were so high that revealed how much artificially produced they were. “See you next time, then ...!”

“Well, true to be said, we didn't eat anything consistent in that coffeshop.” Arthur spoke, leaving some irritability escape in his voice. Heck, he could no longer bear that tension perceived by his nerves and the need in the space between his legs. The uncertainty coming from Alfred was already turning from lovely to unsettling. “Since the drinks had that absurd price and all that. Say, If you're hungry, I have a special salad in the refrigerator.”

_A little more. Insist just a little more ..._

“You don't want to come inside?”

Apparently, that was the limit.

The violent impact of the palm of a hand behind the glass was all the warning that Arthur received before feeling chapped lips pressing his own fiercely, and be completely surrounded by muscles, heat and cologne. He opened his mouth immediately, instinctively, giving just enough space for a hot wet tongue to enter there, allowing him to taste the bitterness of the coffee. Alfred pounced on him with a voracious hunger, forcing him to retreat on the bench until his back was pressed against the car's door. The first few seconds were a bit chaotic. Arthur nearly fell off the bench with the sudden movement and Alfred had to grab his waist, but ended up almost falling too. Their legs were slow to adjust to each other in the middle of such a mess of bodies. Then, luckily, they were too excited to care about these minor technical problems and when they got a comfortable position, Arthur perfectly feel a volume touching his thigh and, oh, the clothes of the Moon were really wonderfully revealing.

“I-I thought you would at least wait until we entered in my house ...” he laughed when their mouths parted, feeling the hot breath of Alfred gently caressing his face.

“What? After that amount of teasing?” Alfred seemed almost indignant at the idea. “Damn, I'm human, Arthur.”

“Anyway ...” Urgh. The region between the shoulder and the neck of Arthur Kirkland was a sensitive point and it was hard to talk when there were teeth softly pressing it over the material of his clothes. “We need to go.”

“No, no. I will have none of this bullshit.” Alfred stated, raising his head with a serious and impatient expression that he never showed to Arthur before. The intensity of it hitted Arthur Kirkland directly and caused an electrical sensation that slided down all the length of his skin, ruffling each hair on it's route. “I can't wait anymore. I want to fuck you right here and right now.”

“How romantic.” Arthur rolled his eyes, humorous, and lightly pushed the body of Jones. He needed to disguise how much he would be glad to welcome Alfred inside him or to shag that overconfident lunist wildly until he became a babbling mess in that very moment.

After all, Mr. Kirkland was thirty-two years old and his additional dose of self-control should delegate him as the reasonable one in that situation.

“Unfortunately, Romeo, we can't move on to the truly fun parts in the car. We don't have lubricants, condoms ...”

“Screw it.” Alfred practically growled. “We can do an 69 or try other ways to deal with it.”

“ ... And our clothes have safety locks that can only be deactivated when we're inside a location that fits perfectly in the parameters of maximum security for internal environments.”

The snap of Alfred beating his hand hard against his own face was quite loud.

“Argh! Shit. I had completely forgotten about that!”

“It's an important security measure.” Arthur felt a small smile back to his mouth, realizing how much fun was to check the not-a-bit-modest-or-contained-thirst that Alfred felt for him and encourage his impatience on purpose. However, It wasn't as if he were less aroused, so he had to end it quickly, because his body was almost giving in to the absurd proposition of Alfred. "Also, remember that if the car merely cogitate in opening, our helmets will close immediately. No matter what is in the middle. Imagine the risks of a 69 in these conditions.”

Alfred became completely silent for a moment.

“Okay. Let's hurry up.” he finally agreed, trying to disguise with a annoyed face, the flash of fear that dilated his pupils.


End file.
